


Lvr Boy

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [23]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childbirth, Domestic Billy, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Loving Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, fluffy cuteness, hard labor, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve is pregnant at 18 and hides it from Billy.One-Shot based on the song Lvr Boy from the band Awfultune.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Lvr Boy

Steve’s pregnancy hasn’t been an easy one, surely not one he expected either at just nineteen. It was a surprise to him and well his friends when he found out, but the only person that didn’t know was his child’s father, Billy. 

Steve wasn’t going to hide his pregnancy from Billy at first but when he realized that Billy had dreams of moving back to California after high school, he couldn’t take that away from him. He didn’t want Billy to have to stay in Hawkins tied down to a stupid job and a baby he didn’t want nor expect in like ever. The only people that know about Steve’s pregnancy are Joyce, Hopper, Dustin, Steve’s mom and dad before they kicked him out, and well Max. The poor girl was taken back to California with her brother since he became her legal guardian after her mother was killed by Billy’s father, she had to leave her friends and leave Steve. She only found out through Dustin and spoke to Steve about whether it’s true or not, promising to say anything to her brother though she feels he deserves to know. 

They’ve all been hiding Steve’s pregnancy from Billy because he asked them to not tell. Steve was so adamant about not telling Billy since he loves him too much to see his dreams be crushed by their mistake of becoming teenage parents. Steve felt he did the right thing and went along with his pregnancy without Billy ever finding out about it or even knowing he has a child on the way while he’s living it up in California with Max.

Joyce Byers welcomed Steve with open arms into their home once she heard that his parents kicked him out. He felt childish showing up on her doorstep with a suitcase full of his belongings and fat tears streaming down his cheeks, but Joyce reminded her that she’s more than happy to help him with his pregnancy and teach him a thing or two about being a parent. She’s been such a saint for him during his pregnancy and has been helping him prepare for the arrival of his daughter because well she’s excited about becoming an unofficial grandmother. 

There are times when Steve’s alone in his room that he wishes he had Billy there to share all the amazing moments he’s had with the baby such as hearing her heartbeat, feeling her move, and getting ready to welcome her into the world. All the things he wanted Billy there for, he wasn’t. 

Steve was lying in his room, that was once the guest room in the Byer’s house, and rubbed his hands around his swollen belly. He’s grown fond of his baby belly and is glad his body is able to grow a baby, his baby. He’s rather excited about being a mommy, you know, he gets to experience what it’s like to be a parent. Sure, there are good days and bad days but either way he’ll always have his daughter and she’ll always have him.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Steve’s hand rounded the curve of his belly and a smile grew on his face as he felt his girl's tiny feet kick at his palm. 

“Hey honey. You know mommy’s so excited for you to come.” Steve talked to his daughter as if she would answer back. “I hope you look like your daddy though. You’ll have his beautiful blue eyes, those blonde curls, and that gorgeous smile.” He heaves another soft sigh feeling her wriggle around. “I know your daddy would love you so much but I couldn’t take his life away from him. Not saying you were a mistake because you weren’t. Daddy just had other plans for life and mommy wanted him to achieve every single dream he had, even if it meant we’d be apart. I still love him though, I’ll always love him.” 

Steve had a single tear rolling down his face as he spoke of Billy. He missed her terribly. He missed cuddling with him, talking to him, laughing with him, just overall being with him. He loves Billy with all his heart but he didn’t have him anymore. He let him go and now was about to have Billy’s child. 

“I know I’m doing the right thing by not telling your daddy about you, but I also know deep down in my heart daddy loves you so much even if he doesn’t know about you. Your daddy’s such an amazing person sweetheart, I know you love him too.” 

Steve then reaches under his pillow and pulls out the picture he had hidden there of him and Billy. They both looked so happy, so in love. That time was long gone now. Billy was thousands of miles away on the west coast while Steve was still in Hawkins dreaming of the day he’ll finally meet his sweet girl. 

He kisses the picture then places it back under his pillow, getting ready for bed. He turned onto his side and wrapped his body around the pregnancy pillow he was gifted from Mrs. Wheeler. In the corner of his room, Joyce and Jonathan had made him a baby nook for his daughter. There was a crib, a changing table, a small dresser, and even a rocking chair. It wasn’t much but it was enough and perfect for him. 

His girl will be here soon, and Steve wanted nothing more than for Billy to be there for her birth but he knew that wasn’t going to happen, not in a million years.

**-Three Weeks Later-**

It was nearly 1:30AM, just four days before his due date, Steve was having a hard time staying asleep because of the constant pain he was feeling around his belly. He had been informed by his doctor of Braxton Hicks happening around this time of his pregnancy but this felt a lot different than practice contractions. 

He got another sharp jab to the side of his belly from his girl then it was followed by an intense pain stretching from his back all the way across his bump. 

“Oh god. Okay. Um, I guess you’re ready to come then baby girl?” He asks, sitting himself up. 

Steve kept a hand pressed to his bump as he struggled to get up from his bed. He steadies his feet on the floor and pushes himself off his mattress, waddling across the room to go wake Joyce. Before he could even step out in the hall, he got another contraction and gripped the dresser by the door, hunching over. 

“Ooh, you’re really coming huh? Ah!” Steve hisses from the pain, just loud enough for Joyce to hear and come check on him. 

“Steve, honey, everything okay?” Joyce opens his bedroom door and sees him hunched over, cupping his baby bump. “Oh my god. Are you in labor?” 

“I-I think so. C-Can you h-help me?” 

“Of course, sweetie, of course.” Joyce placed her hands over Steve’s back, rubbing small circles as he let the wave of pain pass. Once it did, he got back up and turned around. “Do you have your hospital bag all packed already?” 

“Yes. It’s over there.” He says and points to where two bags sat beside his closet. Anxiety started to set in that his baby might actually be coming and he started to panic. “I, um, I...uh...I-” 

“-Steve, look at me sweetie.” Joyce brought her hand to his face and made him look down at her. “You’re gonna be okay alright? I’m gonna be with you the whole time, you’re gonna be just fine.” 

“Okay.” He whimpers as tears roll down his cheeks. 

“Okay. C’mon lets get ready to leave.” She says and wipes his tears with the pads of her thumbs. “I’m gonna go wake Jonathan and have him help you out to my car okay?” 

Steve nods and sits on his bed as Joyce leaves his room to go wake her son while he got his sneakers on, waiting for them to come back. 

Jonathan and Joyce come back and help Steve off his bed. Jonathan walked him out to the car while Joyce got his bags and followed them outside. As Steve was placed into the passenger seat, he cleared his throat once he was settled and as comfortable as he could be rubbing his hand around his belly. 

Joyce got into the driver’s seat and made sure Steve was okay before leaving the driveway. Jonathan wished him luck and Steve thanked him. 

As they pulled out onto the street, Steve let out a heavy breath, mentally preparing himself for the arrival of his daughter since it was happening sooner rather than later. 

**\---**

At the hospital, Steve’s labor has not been good in the slightest. He wanted to go natural and was going to work his hardest to avoid any kind of drug relief he was offered. 

Joyce was by his side during the whole thing. She provided him back rubs, shoulder rubs, ice chips, and lots of comfort because she knows he needs it right now, especially being so vulnerable. Steve was thankful for Joyce, being like a second mother to him, a real mother actually. 

Steve had requested only Joyce be in the room with him. Dustin, Jonathan, and Hopper were all at the hospital but they stayed out in the waiting room while Steve got through his labor. They respected his privacy and knew he was in good hands with Joyce. 

He went into active labor quickly then transitioned right away, ready to push.

Around 7:13AM, after just about nine hours of labor, Steve was fully dilated to push. 

He was terrified for this because he’s not used to this kind of pain. This was all new to him, it was scary but also exciting because he’ll be meeting his sweet baby girl very soon. 

Steve’s OB, Doctor Sawyer, was sat in between his legs telling him when to push and when to take a break. Joyce was by his side holding a leg and letting him squeeze her hand as he worked to bring his baby girl into the world. 

At first Steve thought it was going to be quick with how fast his labor was, but he was in for a very rude awakening

**-Three Hours Later-**

“Big push Steve. Deep breath in and push, hun.” 

Steve sucked in some air and held it, pushing down. 

“Perfect. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good let it out and go again. Push! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good.” 

“Is she coming?” Steve asks, trying to catch his breath. 

“Her head is sitting right here, Steve.” 

“Why isn’t she coming out then?” He whines. 

He was tired, worn out, and very frustrated. His girl was taking her sweet time coming out, not caring that her mother wanted to meet her so badly.

“You just have to keep pushing hard. She’s literally right here, honey. I can see her hair, she has a lot of it, she’s just taking her time apparently.” 

Before Steve could answer he was struck with another contraction and was told to push. 

“C’mon Steve! Push! Push! Push! Push! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten-” 

“-Aaaggh! I can’t do this!” He shouts and shakes his sweaty head against the pillows. “I can’t do this! I need Billy!” He looks up at Joyce with weary eyes, begging for his ex-lover. “Please. I need him here with me. I can’t do this without him.” 

“Shh, I know you want him sweetheart, I do. But he’s not here. I’m so sorry honey.” 

Steve began to cry and resisted his strong urge to push. 

“Steve you have to push now okay?” 

“No, no I can’t! Please! I need Billy! I-” Steve’s cut off by his own scream as he pushes down, unable to fight off the urge anymore. He needed Billy, he needed his love and comfort and reassurance that he could do this. 

Steve was ready for this to be over, ready to meet his girl. 

“One more big push Steve. You can do it!” Doctor Sawyer encouraged. 

“I can’t! Please don’t make me!” 

“I know it hurts, sweetie but you’re almost done.” Joyce cups his face in her hand, her sweet voice soothing his nerves. “Just give one more big push.” 

He groans but deeply inhales some air and bore down. He was determined on getting his baby out so he pushed with everything he had. He curled his toes, squeezed every single muscle in his body, and used every last ounce of energy he had to get his baby girl here. 

Steve screams then loudly gasps as he feels his baby exit his body. He slumps back against the bed, chest heaving, hearing the cries of his daughter fill the room. “Oh my god.” He manages to get out through his scattered breaths. 

“Here she is Steve.” Doctor Sawyer places the baby over his chest that was covered with a terry cloth blanket. 

Steve looks down at his daughter and is instantly struck with tears, his eyes on his baby girl. She was covered in blood and looked slimy but she was beautiful and she was perfect. 

“Hi sweetheart.” Were his first words to her. He spoke so softly, quietly, as his delicate girl was laid right over his heart. “Welcome to the world honey.” He cranes his neck down and presses a kiss to her wet forehead while closing his eyes and inhaling her intoxicating baby scent. “I love you so much.” 

Steve then started to clean her off with help from the nurse and just couldn’t keep his eyes off her. She had baby blue eyes, the perfect little button nose, pouty lips, and mottled dirty blonde hair that covered her whole head. She was gorgeous and she was all his. 

He allowed Joyce to cut her cord then she was scooped up and taken over to the other side of the room, surrounded by other nurses. 

Joyce looks down at the boy and kisses his forehead then strokes his cheek, “You did a good job honey. She’s so beautiful.” She says, smiling at Steve. 

“Thank you.” He says, still smiling, high on the moment. 

Joyce then brings herself over to the warmer where the baby was and took some pictures, sending them to Jonathan to let everyone know that the baby was here. She walked back to Steve and waited with him while they weighed and measured his daughter. 

Steve quickly delivers the afterbirth then is finally able to relax after the long birth. 

When Steve’s given his daughter back, she was swaddled up in a fresh blanket and had a beanie with a bow covering the top of her head. She was wide awake, and fully alert, staring up at her mommy. 

“Hi sweet girl. I’m your mommy.” He brought his finger up and ran it down her soft face, taking in how beautiful she was. He brings her up and presses another kiss to her forehead, all his fears just melting away as he holds his babe. 

Joyce takes a quick picture of him with his daughter and again sends it to her son to show everyone. She stood by Steve’s bedside and watched the teenager bond with his daughter. She could see how in love he was with his girl, a love only parents know and have for their children. 

Steve was on cloud 9 holding his baby girl in his arms, he never wanted to let her go and protect her from all the evil in the world. He wanted her to know how loved she was by him and her daddy, even if he wasn’t in their lives. 

Meanwhile, across the country in California, Billy was still in bed since it was seven in the morning over there. He’s been restless these last few weeks and just stays up fiddling with his necklace, staring up at the ceiling until the sun comes up and he has to get ready for work. 

Max was usually up too doing whatever since she stays home most of the time while Billy’s at work. She hasn’t made any friends since they moved back here, furious with her brother that he forced her to move back out west. Billy felt bad that he had to take her away from her friends and the life they had in Hawkins but he felt it was unhealthy for them to be stuck there after everything that happened. So, since he was her legal guardian, he did what he felt was best for her. 

Anyway, Billy was missing Steve a little extra today. Whenever Max gets the chance to talk to Dustin, he always asks her what was said about Steve. He makes sure he’s doing okay, how he’s doing, what he’s been up to. This move wasn’t easy for either of them, but being away from Steve was the hardest thing of all. 

Billy missed him all the time and wanted to call him just to hear his voice but after their break up, but he didn’t find the courage to ever call, figuring Steve would be better off. 

At 7:25, Billy decided to get out of bed and start his day. He didn’t have to be in work until 9:30 so he liked to enjoy his first cup of coffee while the morning sun set in. He joined Max in their small kitchen and sat across from her at the table, taking sips from his black coffee watching his sister fix her skateboard while eating her cereal.

“Going back to the skate park again?” He asks her.

“I don’t know.” She shrugs and puts her skateboard down once it was fixed to her liking. “I might just stay home today. It’s too hot outside. I’m not used to the humidity out here yet.” 

“Mmm.” He hums. 

Max’s phone vibrates on the table and she quickly swipes it up to read what was sent to her. Billy watches as her eyes soften and a small smile forms on her face. 

“What’s that? Did someone send you a dick pic or something?” He asks. 

“No!” She immediately answers. “It’s something else. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Whatever.” Billy rolls his eyes and continues to sip his coffee. 

Max pulled the picture back up and saw her newborn niece in the baby warmer, just born. Dustin texted her to let her know the baby was here and healthy. She chewed on her bottom lip, glancing up at Billy then back to her phone. She felt terrible for hiding this from her brother, but she swore to Steve she wasn’t going to say anything and she hasn’t, leaving her brother unaware that he has a newborn daughter. 

She got up, leaving her phone on the table as it vibrated again, signaling another message. Billy looked down the hall and saw the bathroom door was closed, so he reached across the table and grabbed her phone. 

Two pictures pop up in front of his face, one of the baby, then one of Steve holding the baby. Billy nearly spilled his coffee all over himself as he set it down on the table. “Holy shit.” He says in a hushed tone, looking closely at the pictures. 

Billy just keeps staring at the images, his mind racing, and his heart beating against his ribcage. What was his ex-boyfriend doing in a hospital bed with a baby? 

When Max was done in the bathroom, she walked back down the hall and saw her phone in her brother’s hand. Before she could even do anything, Billy rises from his seat, shoving the screen in her face. 

“What the hell is this about?!” He spat, filling with rage. “Answer me Max!” 

Max’s shoulders move up and down in one slow motion as she looks her brother in the eye, already seeing how hurt he is. 

“I’m so sorry Billy. I swore I wouldn’t say anything to you about Steve’s baby. You have to understand how scared he was that you wouldn’t want this so he had to let you go.” She explains, tears streaming down her face. “I’m sorry Billy. I-” She tries to reach for him but he backs away, tears filling in his eyes as well. 

“You’ve been lying to me for the past nine months haven’t you? All this...You knew about this the whole time and didn’t tell me?! What the fuck!” 

“Billy, I’m sorry. I only did it to protect you and Steve. He wants you to have a good life and not be tied down with a kid at such a young age. Please don’t be mad at him Billy, you can hate me all you want but please don’t be mad at Steve. He did what he did for you.” Max begs, watching her brother fill with more hurt and sadness. 

“Is she...Is she mine?” He asks, looking back at the picture. 

“Yes. She’s yours.” Max answers.

Billy realizes that he’s pretty much been played by his own friends and family and has a full blown panic attack. He pushes past his sister, furious and upset, and quickly packs a bag. He throws some of Max’s clothes into the bag as well then walks back out to her. 

“Let’s go!” He beckons in a deep voice, opening their front door. 

“Where are we going?” Max asks, confused.

“Indiana!” He shouts. 

Max didn’t know what to say and just obeyed her brother, following him out the door. They get into his Camaro and he drives them both to LAX, catching the next flight to Indianapolis. He was going to get to Steve whichever way possible. He was going back to Indiana, back to the love of his life and new daughter. 

**-Several Hours Later-**

Billy and Max show up at Joyce’s house eight and a half hours later. He banged on the door and Hopper answered right away, letting both of them in. 

“Billy, son-” 

“-I don’t want to hear it! What I want to know is why has everyone been lying to me about my ex-boyfriend having my baby?! Was this all some little game you’ve been playing?! Huh!? Why did you hide this from me?!” He screams and Hopper gathers him in his arms, comforting the poor boy. 

Billy was livid and upset and confused, he needed answers. He cried into Hopper’s jacket, letting all his anger that he’s been holding in since they got on that plane, out. 

Max didn’t think Billy had any more tears left to cry. He did most of it on the plane, silently to himself, thinking she wouldn’t notice but she did. Her brother was upset, he had every right to be and she was stuck in the middle of it. 

“Come on, let’s go have a talk.” Hopper walks outside with Billy leaving Max alone inside the Byer’s house.

The two men sit down on the two chairs Joyce has on the front porch and Billy wipes his tears with the back of his hands, while Hopper lets him take a breath. 

“I-I need to know what happened, Hop. Why is everyone lying to me?” Billy asks, looking at the other man, sadness filled in his eyes. 

“From what I know, Steve found out about the baby after you graduated. He was conflicted because he didn’t know whether to tell you or not. He knew you had all these dreams for yourself and he didn’t want to be the one who kept you from them so he decided not to tell you.” 

“But why? Why was he doing this? Why won’t anyone give me a straight answer?” 

“Because he loves you Billy! Don’t you get it?! Steve loves you so much that he didn’t want you to ever be stopped from achieving what you want most in life. He did what he did from the kindness of his heart. He didn’t do this to be malicious, he did this for you. That’s what love is about, sacrificing it for someone who has your heart. Steve wants you to be happy in life, embrace everything that was given to you.” 

Billy laughs, in disbelief that he’s been lied to all this time. He was a father and no one seemed to be all that happy that he found out. He shakes his head and looks out to the road ahead of them, then back to Hop. 

“Can I see him? Steve?” Billy asks but doesn’t wait for an answer and just gets up to make his way to their rental car. “I’m going to see him.”

“Kid, wait-” Hopper stops him and pulls him back, turning him around. “I think it’s best you wait to see him tomorrow. Steve needs his rest.” 

“Alright.” Billy rolls his eyes and they make their way back into the house. 

**-Next Day-**

When Steve woke up the following morning, he felt like he was going to have another anxiety attack. Joyce had informed him the night before that both Max and Billy were back in Hawkins because Billy found out about the baby and wanted to see him. 

At first Steve didn’t panic and just took a deep breath knowing it wasn’t good for him to get worked up. But all through the night he couldn’t stop thinking about seeing Billy. He hates confrontation and was playing out what would be said between then, not knowing if he’d be able to handle it. 

He steadied his breathing and his heart rate went down once he realized he was in a place full of people and if they needed to, Billy would be escorted out. 

Steve sat up in bed and brought in the tea he had ordered the night before for when he’d wake up. He thanked the kind nurse and took a long sip, allowing the hot liquid to seep down his throat and calm his nerves. 

He looked out the window, taking in the sun that shined through the semi-open blinds, enjoying his morning tea. 

His attention was soon turned to the door where a small knock was heard. Steve’s body tensed as he said a quiet ‘come in’. The door opened and Billy walked in holding flowers and a small pink teddy bear for the baby. 

Steve’s face flushes and his heart starts to race, causing his monitors to go off. He watches Billy slowly walk over and set the things down onto the small table beside the bed then grab his hand, comforting. 

Steve’s heart slows as Billy squeezes his hand and sits in the plastic chair next to the bed. They sit in silence for a few minutes, hand in hand, until Steve spoke up. 

“Are you mad at me?” He asks and Billy looks up at him with a half smile on his face. “It’s okay if you want to yell at me. I’ll take it.” 

“Fan-fucking-tastic Steve!” He spat and got up from the chair. “Of course I’m mad! I’m furious at you for keeping this from me! I mean how could you just keep this a secret from me?! My own daughter, Steve! Really?!” He bellows, full of anger. 

“I’m sorry.” Steve swallowed as tears burned in his eyes. He sniffles as they fall and wipes them from his cheeks. “I know I should’ve told you. I was scared-” 

“-I would’ve supported you and wanted this no matter what.” Billy says, taking Steve’s hand again in his.

“You would?” Steve asks, eyes widening a bit. 

“Yes.” Billy answers, much calmer and more human like. “I loved you Steve, hell I still love you. I’ve loved you since the day I met and when we broke up I was heartbroken. I missed you like crazy but I figured I’d give you your space. Then I found out about the baby and-” 

“-Billy, I’m so sorry.” Steve cries and runs his fingers through Billy’s curls, watching as tears cascaded down his cheeks too. “I didn’t want you to be stuck here because of me. I wanted you to be happy where you belong, in California.” 

“Yeah but no matter what, I am always gonna love you and our baby. I’ve always pictured spending my life with you by my side. You, me, and now our daughter. It’s always felt like we’re soulmates and we’ll face challenges in life together but that doesn’t mean we give up. We fight for it.” 

“I really am sorry Billy. I-If you don’t want you forgive me I’d...Mmmpf.” 

Steve’s cut off by Billy’s lips pressed against his. The kiss was long awaited, heated, slowed, and full of passionate love. There was a small click when they pulled apart and Steve kept his forehead pressed against Billy’s. 

“God I love you.” He breathes, staring into the blue orbs in front of him. 

“I love you too.” Billy says and gives Steve another kiss that was then interrupted by yet another knock at the door. 

Steve smiles knowing who it was and lets the nurse come in with his baby girl. Billy gasps seeing the plastic bassinet be rolled in by a nurse and set next to the bed. This was his first time seeing her in person and it felt magical. 

More tears fill in his eyes and he looks at Steve then back to his baby. “C-Can I hold her?” 

“Yes.” Steve says and his smile broadens. 

Billy gets up and walks over to his sleeping baby girl. He scoops her up very carefully and carries her over to the chair, sitting back down. He stares at his daughter with tears in his eyes and places a kiss to her head like Steve did over and over again the night before. 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here with your mommy when you were born, baby girl. Daddy’s so sorry. But I promise I’ll never miss a day of your life and I will always be by your side no matter what.” He kisses her forehead again and Steve cries watching the love of his life with their child. 

“C’mere.” Steve says, waving towards himself. “C’mon.” He pats the side of his bed and allows Billy to get in with him. 

Billy carefully gets in next to Steve, still with the baby in his arms, as he gently strokes the wisps of hair on her head. “Can I please be in her life? If you’d let me?” He asks, eyes never leaving his baby. 

“Yes. I’d love that.” Steve says and rests his head on Billy’s shoulder. 

Their daughter gurgles agreeing with her parents and they both smile down at her.

“How did it go? The birth?” 

Steve starts to shake his head, against Billy’s shoulder, “You don’t want to know.” 


End file.
